Building Bridges
by arosewithsteelthorns
Summary: When Cora arrives in Storybrooke and kidnaps Henry, Belle decides to put the past behind her to help Regina save him and them all. But will Rumple be able to stand by and watch his one weakness put herself into the line of danger all for the woman who locked her up? For the Rumbelle Secret Santa on Tumblr. Prompt 'Belle saves Henry'. Please read and review XD
1. Cora

A/N - I'm writing this story for Rumbelle Secret Santa with the prompt 'Belle Saves Henry'. She will be introduced in the next chapter :) This is my first time writing a fanfic for OUAT so I'd really appreciate the feedback and support. Let me know how I can improve. Thank you XD

Rachel xxx

* * *

Regina crashed backwards into the tree, emitting a groan before she slid to the ground, the absorption of magic draining her to the core. Henry was about to go to her but stopped in his tracks as there was an almighty explosion. Green smoke poured from the opening of the well, a thick, smothering cloud. And when everything cleared, there was nothing there.

"No!" said Henry. Emma and Mary Margaret were lost forever.

Red was still unconscious but she looked to be stirring. Regina was slowly sitting up, whispering her apologies to him. Rumplestiltskin stood to the side of the well, his face blank. There was a scraping sound and Henry turned to look at the source, shocked to see blood red nails gripping the stone, a pale, slender finger emerging almost instantly.

"I told you!" shouted Rumple, shaking his head in anger.

"What's wrong? What's happening? Where are they?" asked Henry.

"Cora! Cora's here!"

Regina's look was of plain terror as she tried to stumble desperately to her feet, extending a hand towards the well before collapsing again, too weak to support her own weight.

"Henry… run…" she mumbled.

"Where are they?" questioned Henry, again.

A cold laugh filled the area as Cora clambered awkwardly out of the well, immediately straightening her black-red dress as she surveyed the onlookers.

"I believe they are back in that wretched land, entertaining Captain Hook. The foolish man actually believed I would bring him here. All so he could get revenge on you, Rumplestiltskin," replied Cora.

Henry's face fell. The last portal had been opened and now they were stuck there, forever. And who knew what Cora was capable of. Regina certainly seemed terrified of her and she was the Evil Queen!

"Mother," said Regina in disgust.

"Regina, daughter. I was going to help you, dear. But you had to ruin it all and try to kill me! Your own mother, no less!"

"Leave me alone!"

"You forget yourself. I am so much more powerful than you! I prepared myself for your inevitable attack. But you were soft, you relented!"

"Not for you! For Henry!"

Instantly, Regina clamped her mouth shut. What the hell had she just said? Now her mother knew her weakness. Perhaps she hadn't picked up on it… But Cora smirked menacingly in his direction.

"Oh, daughter. Love is weakness. Don't you remember?" mocked Cora, trailing a finger down her face in an almost loving manner.

"Henry is my son! You keep away from him!" responded Regina, pulling her head away.

Red slowly opened her eyes, moaning softly before she heard the commotion. She tilted her head slightly and saw an unfamiliar woman arguing with a very weak Regina. Cora! That could only mean trouble. Henry stood a few metres from the pair of them with worry etched across his young face. She strained her ears to hear but they were speaking too softly.

"I warned you! I warned you all!" said Rumple, simply, before he turned and walked into the trees, blending in instantly.

"You can't hide from me, Rumple. You betrayed me! I will find you!" Cora shouted after him, her voice drifting in the wind.

With Cora otherwise occupied, Red knew she had to do something for Henry. David was still in his come and Emma and Mary Margaret were still trapped. She was his only chance. As quietly as possible, she pushed herself to her feet and took a step forward before she was slammed onto the ground on her back again.

"Well, well, well. Did you really think I was that stupid?" taunted Cora, flexing her wrist as she turned to face a fallen Red.

Regina, feeling her power slowly return to her, decided it was now or never. She used the tree trunk to support herself in a standing position and extended her hand towards her mother. A bolt of blinding white light shot from her palm, hitting Cora directly on the chest, where the heart was, and sending her sprawling backwards in irate confusion.

* * *

"HENRY!" shouted Regina, frantic.

Adrenalin and sheer necessity gave her a burst of strength and she leapt forward, grabbed her son's hand and tore off into the trees as Cora cursed loudly behind them. It was only the momentum that propelled them over protruding roots and other hazardous obstacles. But Regina was gasping at the pace, exhausted as her limbs got heavier and heavier, like lead.

The minute they stopped to rest for was all it took. Within a moment, Regina felt an invisible hand collide with her chest as she was forced backwards into a tree.

"You shouldn't have done that, Regina!" threatened Cora, dishevelled.

"I'm not that scared little girl anymore!" responded Regina, firing another bolt at her mother which she dodged at the last second.

"You never learn, do you?"

"I'm not going to let you win. I spared you once for the sake of blood but nothing will save you now – NOTHING! We were to be married and you RIPPED his heart out. I was powerless then, but I'm not powerless now!"

Regina screamed and the sky flashed green as lighting split the trees around them with a dangerous sizzle. The damaged branches began to crack and then thump to the ground. Cora merely laughed as her daughter looked confused, her spell not having the desired effect at all.

"You foolish girl; magic is unpredictable here. How ironic that you should be defeated by your own curse!" said Cora, maliciously.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

"You were weak, Regina. No child of mine should ever have been weak. Now sleep. I have things to do and you certainly won't stop me!"

Before she could rise, Cora flicked her wrist and Regina's head fell to the ground as her eyes drifted closed despite her best efforts. As she succumbed to the spell, she whispered Henry's name in a futile attempt to get him to run but it was too late.

"You Henry, are coming with me!" said Cora, knowing just how to hurt her "Goodbye, daughter!"


	2. What It Means to be Brave

A/N - Thank you so, so much for the reviews. I never expected such a response for the first chapter, so I am truly grateful. This update is very quick but they won't all be so frequent because I have lots of commitments and life always gets in the way :( 

Please keep the feedback coming. It really inspires me when I know people are enjoying my writing. Hope you enjoy this XD

* * *

How could she have been so stupid? The damned woman had ruined everything. Cora was in Storybrooke to terrorise and Regina had given her easy access - all because she'd listened to a senseless child. The woman had grown soft in her love and she'd sacrificed everything for Henry. She could no longer be considered useful; too motivated by pleasing her son to make the necessary decisions for the greater good. Rumple couldn't understand why she believed a ten year old boy with everything to lose over him. He'd mentored her – obviously not well enough it seemed. Wasted potential, that's what she was.

Rumplestiltskin stamped through the woods, heading home. Thanks to the irresponsible woman, Belle was now in danger, and he had to protect her from Cora. She could never find out or she'd exploit his weakness. And he'd never had a weakness before…

Calming down, he pushed the door open, expecting to be greeted by his smiling Belle. Therefore, he was surprised when the house was empty, a solitary candle left burning on the mantelpiece, the wick slowly curling under the heat. Where was she? Rumple began to panic as he called her name. She hadn't mentioned that she was going anywhere… What if Cora had somehow found out and got to her first…? No, that wasn't possible. He'd taken the quickest route.

"Belle!" he called one last time, just to be sure.

As expected, no reply followed and he left the way he'd entered, slamming the door behind him and hearing the satisfying click as it locked. Where was she?

* * *

Belle checked her watch for the millionth time, looking around. Even after the few weeks since she'd been released, everything was still so new and fresh and exciting. She sipped a milkshake, the sweet coolness one of her favourites as she waiting, patiently. She'd had a lifetime of waiting, an hour really wasn't going to make a difference. As everyone chatted and ate and milled around outside, occasionally casting a smile her way, she relaxed. The smiles or the nods were very infrequent. She was not Miss Popular since people remembered the truth about Rumple. But she didn't care. He loved her and she loved him, and that was enough.

Another ten minutes and there was still no sign of Red. It was unlike her friend, possibly only friend now that Emma and Mary Margaret were trapped in the Fairytale Land, to be so late. She hadn't even called… Deciding that there must be something wrong, Belle finished the last of her drink and left it on the counter of Granny's before leaving to investigate.

The wind had developed an eerie chill and the crowds seemed to have dispersed, as though others had sensed something too. Or maybe they knew something she didn't… It didn't bother Belle though. She was just glad to feel the breeze ruffle her hair, to tug at her clothing. It had been so stuffy in the asylum.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin bounced his knee, nervous. He'd searched what seemed like the entirety of Storybrooke; everywhere from Granny's, to the library and even the sheriff's office, yet there was still no trace of Belle. His pessimism kicked in and he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something bad had happened to her. If Cora had hurt her in any way at all… He regretted leaving and not fighting her then and there. Regina would never be able to defeat her, no chance. She was still far too weak from reversing the portal anyway.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Belle came rushing in, skin flushed pink with the bitter coldness, her rather flimsy clothing having left her unprotected against winter. When she saw Rumple, relief flashed across her face.

"Belle!" he said, practically leaping up from the couch.

As soon as he was beside her, he hugged her vigorously before she gently pulled away, suffocated by the tight embrace and far too worried.

"Where've you been Belle?" he asked her, concerned.

"I was supposed to meet Red… But she didn't turn up. I can't find her anywhere. Have you seen her?" she responded, anxious.

"Cora came through the threshold. Red was unconscious when I left to find you."

"What? Who's Cora?"

"Regina's mother. She's dangerous, Belle. She hates me and if she finds out about you…"

"I don't want to hide! I love you, Rumple. With all my heart. I want to stand with you."

"It's too dangerous, sweetheart. Please, just stay here until we can send her back."

"I once told you that by doing the brave thing, it made me brave. But I was wrong. Bravery is strength of mind and a will to stay strong and undefeated in the face of danger. Let me help you."

"Belle…"

"I'm sorry but I can't just sit idly by and watch as this woman hurts everyone. Perhaps they don't like me, but I will not stay safe while they suffer."

"You have a good heart, Belle. What did I ever do to make you love me so?" He caressed her face gently with a smile.

"Because you're you. And you are the most amazing man I could have hoped for; you're kind and gentle and strong, Rumple, and I love you."

The pair leant forward and their lips crashed against each other's. It was a soft yet deep kiss, a kiss of true love. Rumple knew in his head that he shouldn't let her do this: it was far too dangerous, but his Belle could be so stubborn when she wanted to be. Best to stand together than alone. He had a better chance of protecting her then.

* * *

Hand in hand, Rumple and Belle headed to the forest, the last place Red, and Cora, had been seen. The sun was setting, casting a watercolour painting across the sky, disguising the true peril that had arrive in a whirlwind of black and red skirts.

"Red!" said Belle, releasing Rumple's hand and running to her friend.

Crisp leaves resting on her still body, Red lay there, her skin startlingly pale and icy to the touch. Belle shook her gently by the shoulder and then more forcibly, trying desperately to get a response but to no avail.

"Come away, sweetheart. Let me help her," said Rumple, his hand on the small of her back, guiding her behind him.

Once Belle was safely out of harm's way, he crouched down next to the injured girl, placing his hand on her freezing forehead. He whispered words from a book of healing and a faint golden light was released from his fingertips and travelled from the tip of her head to her toes, almost like a protective barrier. Just when it seemed it hadn't worked, she shot up with a gasp and an extremely confused look.

"Red!" exclaimed Belle, rushing forwards and wrapping her in a hug.

"Henry. Henry's gone. Cora took him, I think. I… I heard a commotion. Regina…" Red was trying to get all the necessary words out in a jumbled sentence, yet the message was clear – Henry had been kidnapped by the intruder.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, honest!"

"The magic was powerful, especially since you are not familiar with it. You need to sleep."

"I promised David I would look after… look after, Henry."

Rumple shook his head at her, knowing what was coming next. No, it was far too dangerous. It was bad enough letting her help in the first place, but putting herself deliberately in Cora's way was signing her death warrant.

"I'll find him, Red. I promise!" said Belle, as predicted.

"Let… let me help," responded Red, groggily.

"You need rest. I will visit you tomorrow."

"Thank you." As she drifted off to sleep, the lingering golden sparkles faded into the darkness which had crept up on them surprisingly quickly.

"Rumple, take her home, please. I have to find Regina," said Belle, softly.

"No, Belle, you can't," protested Rumple.

"I have to."

"You have no idea what Cora's capable of. I taught her all I know. You've got no magic, no means to defend yourself or fight against her."

"But Regina has. Henry's her son!"

"So let her save him, Belle."

"I must help her."

"Belle, the woman locked you up for 28 years. Why would you want to help her?"

"We live in the same town, my love, and we can't leave. There is no use in a feud forever. It has to end and this is the perfect opportunity."

"No…"

"I'm doing this, Rumple, with or without your support!" said Belle, rather sharply for her.

"I love you, sweetheart. I only want to keep you safe," responded Rumple, realising she felt far too strongly about this to back down.

"And I love you. I don't want to hurt you but I have to do this. Please, just let me do this, just this one thing."

"Ok… But at least wait until morning. Cora could be anywhere. Let me locate her first," finished Rumple through gritted teeth. He couldn't believe he was letting her do this. It was madness; absolute madness. He had to persuade her to change her mind.

"Deal," said Belle with a smile that could compete with the stars.


	3. A Good Heart

A/N - I'm so, so sorry about the huge delay. I've just been really busy with catching up on school work and then Christmas and my birthday yesterday XD 

Thanks for all the reviews and support. They mean a lot to me :) I'm sorry if I didn't reply to you, I normally do but I really had no time :(

Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and please review XD

* * *

The skies were dark, no hint of sun hidden behind stormy clouds. She drew her hood up, her hair messed up with the wind already.

"Be careful, Belle," he said as he pulled her close.

"I will," she promised, succumbing to his touch without hesitation.

Though she wished the kiss could last for an eternity, to keep her safe and warm, she forced herself to break away. There were more important things like a missing child to worry about and deal with rather than her desires.

"I'll see you later, Rumplestiltskin. I promise…"

Belle's hand slipped from his shoulder and she turned to walk down the dark path before she could have a chance to change her mind. She had to do this. His eyes followed her until she disappeared from view and he reluctantly turned to go back inside, instantly regretting not trying harder to persuade her against this.

As soon as she stepped onto the road, she felt an aching sense of loneliness. Since news of Cora's arrival had spread, Storybrooke's residents had locked themselves away, not wishing to face her yet. While their reluctance to help was entirely understandable, she couldn't be like them. Regina couldn't fight by herself anyway and nor would she. Her son had been taken by her own mother and she shouldn't have to deal with it alone.

* * *

Belle had long since abandoned the futile attempt at keeping the hood covering her brown curls and now stood on Regina's doorstep, knocking repeatedly as the rain soaked her to the bone.

"What is-?" demanded the mayor, wrenching the door open in anger "What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm here to help, Regina," responded Belle, softly, not failing to notice that the other woman's eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"I must say, this is a surprise. Why would _you_ want to help me?"

"Whatever happened between us in the past doesn't matter. Henry's life is at stake…"

"You think I don't know that! You think I don't know that my mother has kidnapped and is doing god knows what to my son while I sit here helpless! You know nothing. You're just a stupid, ignorant little girl!"

"That's why I'm here to help."

"In case you hadn't figured it out, my mother is a witch and a powerful one at that! What does someone like you hope to do against her?" sneered Regina.

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, there aren't exactly many people willing to help you!" retorted Belle, finally snapping. She instantly felt a surge of guilt as her once captor's eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm… sorry…"

"Oh, no, no, Belle. You're right. But you see, I don't need anyone in this godforsaken town. All I need is to rescue my son…"

"I want to put the past behind us, start over… But we have to work together if we have any hope of finding your son."

Regina seemed to give up trying to argue with her and retreated further into the house. The door swinging open was taken as an indication to enter by Belle as she stepped into the comfortable warmth and removed her coat. Her hair hung around her face, clumped together and dripping but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Why are you really here?" asked the dark-haired woman, suddenly, breaking the awkward silence.

"I told you, to help," replied Belle, shivering slightly.

"I locked you up for 28 years. Why? Why would you want to help me? Anyone else would say I deserve this," continued Regina. She saw the younger woman shiver and pulled the fur throw from the couch, tossing it to her in a sudden moment of kindness.

"You're not a bad person, Regina," said Belle, indicating the blanket now wrapped around her as if to emphasize her point.

"Are you really so naïve as to believe that? I'd do anything to keep Henry safe. If I have to, I'll help my mother. I'll kill more people."

"I know you have a good heart, Regina. I know you once used to be filled with love and compassion. What happened to that person?"

"My mother killed her when she ripped out Daniel's heart in front of and made me watch as she crushed it," said Regina, bitterly, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Who… who was Daniel?" questioned Belle, uneasy.

"We were going to marry, spend our lives together…" she trailed off, wiping furiously at the escaping tears "Instead, I had to marry some old king just for my mother's power."

"That's awful!" If Cora had ruined her daughter's happiness by murdering her true love, it was no surprise that she'd become this person. And Belle knew there was more to the story than that, a reason for everything Regina had done. She thought about if someone killed Rumple… If her father did… Perhaps if she'd been in that soul-destroying position, she'd be in Regina's place instead; hated, feared and alone.

"I'm so sorry, Regina…"

"Oh, don't apologise, Daniel's been dead along time. I died with him." There was no anger in her voice now, only sadness and weariness.

"We will get him back. I promise. You won't lose him too," said Belle, determined, perhaps more determined than she had been about anything before.

Silence fell over them and Belle methodically began rubbing at her hair to get rid of the excess water while Regina stared ahead, seeming to have slipped into some happier memory judging by the small smile on her crimson lips.

"Thank you, Belle," she said softly, so very softly, almost as if she didn't want Belle to hear.

"I know you have the old Regina buried deep inside you and we will find her again – together," finished the younger woman.


	4. Magic

A/N - Before you read the chapter, there are some things I'd like to say:

- I truly hope that I haven't made Regina/Belle's relationship too OOC. Personally, I believe that since Belle always sees the good in everyone, even if it's not always evident, she will keep on fighting for them even if they refuse her or try to dissuade her. Also, Regina is in a difficult situation at the moment what with Henry being kidnapped so that's why she is allowing Belle in so quickly. She just can't fight two battles at once. But, their relationship will become rocky soon...

- Regina passing out/fainting will be cleared up in the next chapter although I'm sure you will have a pretty good idea of why it happened.

- Thank you all so much for the support in reviews especially. They mean a lot to mean and I love to know if you enjoy it or what you want to happen or what you didn't like etc. So, yeah, please review this chapter too XD

- I am going to make Friday/Saturday my update day for this fic. Please forgive me if it is not completed on time because I have stupid commitments for school. I will try my hardest though, I promise!

I've rambled on for far too long now so I hope you enjoy xxx

* * *

Unable to bear the sympathy in Belle's eyes any longer, Regina pushed herself off the couch, mumbling something about going to make her a coffee. She cursed herself for her breakdown. While she was no stranger to crying, she always done it locked away, never in front of anyone else. Except her mother. Who'd been the reason for her closed and private lifestyle. She'd learned to hold the tears, imprison them until she was alone. Yet Belle had been in her home for all of two minutes and she was already spilling her life story like she was a counsellor.

Carrying the two mugs back into the living room after delaying it for as long as possible, she placed one down beside Belle and settled back down again, the warmth of the beverage strangely comforting. She sipped it slowly, relishing in the burn in her throat, losing herself to her thoughts. It gave her something else to concentrate on rather than the gnawing worry for her son.

Belle jumped in fright as Regina slammed her mug down on the glass table, brutally breaking the silence. She looked hesitant to ask what was wrong or to comfort the older woman and Regina decided not to torture the poor girl with the task of deciding. Her reputation was renowned and she had locked her up after all. The girl had more reason to fear her than most yet she was braver than any of them to even dare venture into her house, let alone try to comfort her and drink coffee with her.

"I have a plan," she stated, matter-of-factly.

"What do I have to do?" questioned Belle, eager, fear too eager considering the risk.

"Listen, my mother is dangerous. There is a very, very high chance that we won't make it out alive and an even more miniscule chance that we'll make it out uninjured. Are you sure you want to risk everything for me? There's no going back after this," continued Regina, a small part of her hoping that she wouldn't be abandoned again.

"We'll fight her, together," responded Belle, stretching across the table and placing her hand on hers.

Despite herself, a small smile crept across Regina's face. She had to admit, it felt much better and much more reassuring to not be alone in this. Reluctant as she was to admit it, her mother's unpredictability scared her, more so now that she had Henry is her clutches. God knows what she'd ask of her to keep him safe. But she knew she'd do it, no matter what.

"Go upstairs to my closet. You'll freeze in those clothes," said the former mayor, almost in a motherly way.

"I'm glad you let me in, Regina," Belle told her softly as she brushed past.

Regina shook her head slowly. Regret began filtering through her again. Going into this with someone else she had to look out for was not a good idea. Belle's safety would be used against her too. But there was no backing out now. _I just have to make sure I don't fail and everything will be fine…_

* * *

Belle made her way awkwardly down the cream carpeted stairs. She'd searched through Regina's closet and had only found extravagant clothing, typical of the mayor she supposed. Now she was preparing to go and face a dangerous witch in a pristine white blouse, freshly pressed black pencil skirt and five inch heels, the smallest that she could find. She looked more like she was going to spend a day in a business conference. It was definitely not her style at all but at least it was dry and it more or less fit.

Stepping into the living room, ready to ask what they were going to do once again, she stopped when she realised the place was submerged in darkness, Regina's figure illuminated by the tea light circles forming an almost protective circle around her.

The air was alive with magic and she quickly closed the door, not wanting to interrupt. She knew nothing of magic or its rules and the last thing they needed was a mishap, not now.

A faint chant came from inside the room, steady. The former princess's curiosity got the better of her and she pushed the door open, shocked to find what looked to be a miniature version of a tornado spinning around the room, purple and green sparks dancing in it, crackling with raw power. She forced herself to calm down as the wind picked up, sweeping the delicate ornaments from their carefully chosen dwellings, crashes and smashes a continuous melody amidst the roaring.

Regina was sitting on her knees, rocking slightly, the candles around her long blown out, her chants increasing in fervour and desperation. She looked completely exhausted but she did not once break her recital. Her eyes were closed, her face screwed up in concentration as the foreign words rolled off her tongue fluidly.

Staring in fascination, Belle failed to notice Regina's sudden quivering. The next thing she knew, she had been thrown backwards into the wall by a sudden explosion, narrowly missing the bookcase. Rising dizzily to her feet, stumbling in the stupid heeled shoes, she finally spotted Regina unconscious in the middle of the room, fragments of a shattered vase surrounding her, and instantly rushed over.

"Regina! Regina, can you hear me?" asked Belle, frantic that she may be dead, shaking her gently.

The dark-haired woman remained still, her chest rising and falling softly, indicating that she was at least still alive.. Carefully kneeling beside her, Belle cleared as much of the sharp pieces away as she could before pulling the mobile out of her bag, keeping her eye firmly on Regina in case anything happened.

* * *

Rumple leapt to answer the phone as soon as it began to ring, knowing it would be her long before the name flashed across the screen.

"Belle. Are you ok, sweetheart?" he asked in one rushed sentence.

"I'm-I'm fine, Rumple. It's Regina… She's hurt," she responded.

"What did she do?"

"Magic… I don't know... Some sort of…"

"SHE USED MAGIC! WITH YOU THERE! Doesn't she know how dangerous that is," he interrupted her, shaking his head. How dare she endanger his love like that, after everything she was so selflessly doing?

"Well, I… I went in to see what she was doing…" responded Belle, sheepishly and he let out a small sigh, knowing her adventurous personality better than anyone.

"She's merely overexerted herself. She'll wake up soon and be as right as rain."

Belle pulled the phone away from her ear as a groan was emitted from the woman beside her and saw her move slightly, moaning before falling silent once more.

"She's coming round. I love you Rumpel," she said quickly, before ending the call.

"Stay safe, Belle," he managed to say before he was cut off, worried now more than ever. What was Regina doing that drained her strength so much? She was powerful, very powerful, he knew that well. He hadn't told Belle the whole truth. With that much power, it would take a hell of a lot to make her pass out, especially for a few minutes… He was tempted to go over and take Belle away from the danger, but she would just become more stubborn than ever to help. It was better to be ready to lend a hand. That way, he had some control over the situation.


	5. Love is Weakness

A/N - I'm so sorry for the wait. My laptop charger snapped and I had to wait until I had money to buy a new one :( I'm not exactly happy with this chapter but I thought I owed it to you all to update anyway, since it's been about two weeks...

Thank you for all the support. I honestly didn't expect it :) Please review and let me know your thoughts, whether you like or don't like it. Also, I am very open to suggestions of any particular scenes etc XD

Rachel xxx

* * *

"What were you doing, Regina?" questioned Belle, as soon as Regina's eyes fluttered open.

"You wouldn't understand," muttered the mayor in response, pushing herself up onto her elbows and raising a hand to her throbbing head.

"What did you do?" she repeated, more firmly this time.

"A tracking spell," answered Regina with an irritated sigh "It is basic magic."

"Then what went wrong? I may not be familiar with magic, Regina, but that was not basic."

"Nothing happened, Belle."

"Why won't anyone tell me the truth?"

"You want the truth? Fine. I underestimated my mother's strength. She felt my presence and tried to push me out. It's far too complicated to explain and even more complicated for you to understand."

"And she succeeded?"

"No, Belle, she did not. I fought back. I know where they are. The library."

"The library? But…"

"There are many rooms in that building that you don't know of. Why do you think she chose it?"

"Well, which one?"

"My mother and I were taught by the same man. We know the same magic. But she has been practicing for longer than I have and well… let's just say banishing her to another land gave her the time to learn and gain strength," replied Regina "I couldn't hold the link any longer. And now here we are."

"Who taught you?" asked Belle, trying to lighten the mood.

"It doesn't matter. We need to go now. She underestimated me; it would have drained her energy. This is our best chance."

"You passed out, Regina. You're still weak, too."

"But I've got something she hasn't. Determination. Henry is my son. I am getting him back, no matter what."

"_We_ are getting him back."

"Go home, Belle. There's nothing you can do to help."

"I thought we didn't have time to waste. I am coming with you, whether you like it or not."

"Look, fine, whatever! Just don't try to do anything stupid," said Regina, impatiently.

"What, like fighting a dangerous witch?" joked Belle with a smile.

* * *

Henry sat in the corner of what he thought was a dusty storeroom. He looked around again, his eyes falling on only a solitary bookshelf, a few tattered books lying abandoned on the shelves. There was no way out except through the door, and try as he might, it just wouldn't budge.

"Hello. Is anyone there?" he called out to the darkness.

Since he'd woken up, he'd not heard nor saw anyone. It seemed Cora had disappeared. His mom hadn't mentioned her mother before which didn't help him. There was nothing to do down here, no light to read by. With a sigh, he closed his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

Not long after, there was a loud click and the door swung open, revealing a smiling Cora. Her skin was almost translucent in the extremely dim light and Henry wondered if he was so bored that he was merely imagining her.

"Come with me, Henry," she ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," retorted Henry.

"I only wish to help you."

"No, you don't."

"You are my grandson, Henry. Why would I hurt you?"

"Because you're the Queen of Hearts."

Cora laughed; a cold, unfeeling sound.

"What lies has my daughter told you? I assure you, I do not seek your heart, or anybody's for that matter."

"Why did you take me? ."

"I tire of this, Henry. Come with me."

"No."

"Then I shall have to kill your mother."

"But she's your daughter."

"That didn't stop her."

"What are you talking about?"

"No more questions. Come."

Giving up, Henry pushed himself to his feet and walked to where Cora was. She motioned for him to walk through the door and he summoned all of his anger to glare at her before doing so. This elicited no more than a slight look of amusement from her.

* * *

"We need to take a break," said Belle, struggling to keep pace.

"No," responded Regina, sharply.

"You can barely walk," she pointed out, gently.

"I'm fine," protested Regina, weakly.

"You'll be no good to Henry if you can't even stand. Five minutes. Please."

"Ok…"

The younger woman smiled and pointed to a moss-covered log. Expecting further protests from her companion, she was surprised when the only sound was a lone bird tweeting. Glancing to her side, she noted with worry that Regina was much weaker than she had initially thought.

"Regina, are you feeling alright?" she asked, uncertainly.

"It doesn't matter how I am, don't you get it? My mother has kidnapped my son. I have to get him back before she hurts him…" snapped Regina.

"I understand, of course I understand. But it won't help if she takes you as well. No-one else is strong enough to defeat her."

"Oh, but there is one other person, my dear Belle. Rumpelstiltskin. Your true love," she mocked.

"But…"

"After all, you can only be as strong as your mentor."

"You mean… Rumpel taught Cora?"

"I see that comes as a surprise to you."

"But that means he taught you too…"

"Correct. He manipulated me while I was at my weakest"

"Daniel's death?"

"I had foolish hopes of bringing him back from the dead. I asked Rumpelstiltskin to teach me magic. It turns out that I was only a pawn in his schemes. That backfired on him though. Nobody crosses me, Belle, nobody."

"Rumpel wouldn't do that. He was trying to help you."

"Believe what you will. Perhaps you are just his pawn too."

"I love him. And he loves me. I thought you of all people would understand that!"

"Love is weakness. My mother hurt me in the worst way imaginable by ripping Daniel's heart out."

"No, it's not, Regina. Love – true love, can give you the strength to do anything, face anyone."

"The more people you care about, the weaker you are. Love can be exploited. Don't give people opportunities to break you."

"And what about Henry?"

"A child is a mother's one weakness. The one love you cannot escape no matter how hard you try."

"You aren't your mother, Regina. I know, that deep down, you know how to love. You just have to open yourself up, damn the consequences."

"While your words are very touching, Belle, we should be going now. My son will not be left in her hands any longer."

"Of course."

Regina led the way, even though Belle knew the way to the library like the back of her hand, trying not to let the painfully true words get to her. Over the years, she'd hardened her heart against the world, keeping everyone out so she couldn't get hurt again – all except Henry. She'd fallen in love with him the moment he'd grabbed her finger with his tiny pink fist as a baby. But Belle was getting into her head, changing her, leaving her weaker. It was dangerous to care. She'd learnt the hard way.


	6. The Library

A/N - Hi, everyone :) I got no reviews last time *cries into a pillow* but the last chapter wasn't exactly my best written one. Please review this chapter and let me know if you don't like something or if you do and what you want to happen. Anything at all, even one word XD It makes me happy!

So, without further ado, here is the chapter!

P.S - The next chapter will be where it gets dramatic and action-y XD

* * *

Lead by Regina, they arrived at the side door of the library in less than fifteen minutes. It frightened Belle how the place where she had so often come to seek solitude, where she had sought comfort in those old leather tomes, now stood enshrouded in a sinister chill. She shivered involuntarily. There was no doubt that Cora had taken her beloved library as her temporary residence.

"I'm glad you're here, Belle," said Regina, almost like she was in a trance.

"Uh… I'm glad I'm here, too," responded Belle, uncertainly. It wasn't often that the queen was so open about her feelings. That could only mean terrible things lay ahead.

"Nobody is glad to face my mother," quipped Regina.

"I meant, that I'm glad to be here, helping you," said Belle "You and your son."

"You know, you are the first person to acknowledge Henry as my son since Emma's arrival." A sad look crossed Regina's face, her mask slipping once again for the girl she barely knew.

"Because… the one thing no-one can deny is your love for him. You have raised him through the tears and the tantrums and the nightmares. No-one can replace that, Regina." Belle's reply came from the heart. She'd known the woman for a few hours except on the rare visits to her in the asylum, but her love for Henry, that had shone bright and clear, more than the evil and the heartlessness. There was nothing she wouldn't do for that child, even risking her life for him.

"I wish I could have been like you, Belle. Forgiveness is such a good quality to have. One that I am afraid I do not possess," said Regina with a sad half-smile.

"Forgiveness is not an easy thing to find. Had my father ripped Rumple's heart from his chest right in front of me and forced me into another marriage merely for power, I am not sure if I would still be who I am today," continued the princess, with the wisdom of someone twice her age "Our experiences change us, Regina. For better and for worse."

"I've never thought of it like that before."

"Perhaps… you've never had the reason to."

Her companion looked towards the door in front of her and saw the slight spark of fear in her eyes. She did the one thing that came instinctively to her and reached out to take Regina's hand in her own, a show of solidarity. It surprised her greatly when instead of her wrenching free; she felt the very definite squeeze back.

"We cannot delay it any further," said Regina, dropping her hand and ending their brief contact, grasping the door handle and whispering a few words to open it.

* * *

The corridor was submerged in darkness and as Belle fumbled to find the light switch, she felt Regina's hand on her wrist, preventing her from doing so. Then she realised why and internally cursed herself for her foolishness that could have cost them everything.

"Sorry," she whispered, unsure of exactly what direction to aim it in.

"My mother has probably set traps for me," explained Regina from slightly behind her "Don't leave my side, don't touch anything, ok?"

"Got it," agreed Belle. Even in her hushed tone, Regina still managed to retain her former commanding tone.

In a tense silence, they proceeded, listening for any sound at all that would help them. Neither of them were strangers to total blackness but it would have been an advantage. It was doing no good stumbling blinding, hoping that someone like Cora had left an obvious clue.

"This is useless, Regina," said Belle with a sigh, coming to a halt.

"I know," answered the mayor before snapping her fingers.

Instantly, the place sprung to life, the abandoned hallways illuminated in a dull, softly

flickering light. Even with such a small change, it felt much more welcoming. Not to mention making their search a hell of a lot easier.

"But what if your mother…?" began Belle, already fearing the witch to appear in front of them.

"I'm done playing her game the way she expects," responded Regina with newfound determination "It's time to change the rules."

With that, she set off to the left, her confidence infecting Belle as she followed. If she hadn't been so bitter with grief, Regina would have made a fine queen. Her ability to install optimism in one sentence let alone a speech would surely have served her kingdom well.

* * *

Cora waved a hand over the surface of her hand mirror. It rippled like water after a stone being thrown in before settling to what could easily be mistaken for glass. She spoke her daughter's name softly and slowly Regina's image appeared, the blur eventually clearing to create the effect of what a camera would nowadays. Despite its power, the surface was small, just big enough to see her walking purposefully down an unknown corridor.

"Come to visit me, daughter," she said to herself, a smile twisting her lips.

Knowing that he had to try and help in some way, stop Cora getting a huge advantage, Henry quietly rose from the position in the corner of the main room of the library for the first time in probably around half an hour. He rushed to his captor and pushed her as hard as he could into a bookshelf. Not waiting to see a reaction, he turned and fled to the door, slamming it into the wall in his haste to get away.

Already halfway down the lobby, he heard a cry of rage followed by a string of colourful curses that he would not have dared utter. But he'd heard the definite sound of smashing which made him smile. He'd done all he could and now he just had to run and run and run.

"Foolish boy," said Cora, coldly.

As he tried to take another step, he was pulled from the floor, legs trying to propel him forward in the empty air. At this, his adoptive grandmother cackled. She had gone mad, madder than even Regina in his book.

"Did you really think you could escape from me that easily?" she taunted him.

"MOM!" screamed Henry, emptying his lungs as he kept his cry up, hoping she would hear the direction it was coming from.

He felt Cora's magical hold on him fail and hit the ground with a thud, the breath stolen from him by the impact. Before he could rise, she shouted a seemingly senseless jumble of words and he slumped against the wall, asleep.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" demanded Regina "It was Henry. That bitch!"

"Calm down. You have to calm down," said Belle, soothingly.

"I can't! You don't know her like I do! You don't know what she's capable of!"

"I know, Regina, I know. But you can't take her on in this state."

"If she harms one hair on Henry's head… I'll rip her heart out, Belle, I'll rip it out and I'll crush it into dust!"

The cold conviction she had scared Belle more than the confession. She knew Regina was the Evil Queen who kept her locked up for twenty eight years, who had a vast collection of decaying hearts, who committed murder and framed others for them amongst many other things. Yet, she had forgotten all of that in her bid to see the good and pure heart locked away inside her. And she had saw it. But now, with her son's life at risk, she was even more terrifying than she'd imagined. She could only be glad that the threats were not aimed at her.

"We'll get him back," repeated Belle.

"I need you to stay out of sight," said Regina, much calmer after her initial outburst. Yet Belle did not believe her words had been false in a fit of anger.

"What? No! I said I'd help you," she protested.

"Listen to me, Belle," continued the mayor "I'm going to distract my mother. I need you to get Henry out of here. As far away as you can, ok. Hell, take him to Rumpelstiltskin if you must. But keep him away."

"What about you…?"

"Forget about me. I can handle myself."

"But Cora's powerful…" objected Belle, not sure what she could say to make the other woman change her mind.

"So am I," retorted Regina, the glint in her eye that made her companion uneasy "You say you want to help me, Belle? Then, please, do what I ask."

"Ok…" she agreed, reluctantly.

"Thank you."

"Be careful, Regina. You're no use to Henry dead."

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself and Henry and getting out of here."

* * *

A/N - I know there hasn't been much Rumbelle... I'm sorry that this has turned into a Regina/Belle friendship(ish) fic more than a Rumbelle one. It wasn't my decision, it just sort of happened. I hope no-one minds. There will be some in either the next chapter or the following one XD

Please review if you can spare a minute xxx


	7. Confrontation

A/N - Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review :)

* * *

"Regina, darling," Cora's voice floated down the corridor, giving the illusion of warmth and kindness.

Belle froze. If this woman was as terrible as Regina's childhood stories had made her out to be, and of that she had little doubt, then with her powers of manipulation, Cora was a hell of a lot more deadly than she'd presumed. She only hoped that Regina wouldn't be deceived by false promises and insincere apologies.

"I know you are here, daughter. I want to speak to you," continued Cora, sounding disembodied "And I'm sure young Henry wishes to see you."

The young princess felt Regina tense up as she clenched and unclenched her fist in anger and perhaps even fear. She reached for her hand and squeezed it gently, letting her know she was there for her. While the mayor would never admit to anything remotely close to weakness, she was human, despite what people thought, and she needed strength and reason to keep on fighting.

"It'll be alright," whispered Belle, although fear prickled her skin too.

A sharp laugh echoed as Regina's defence mechanism kicked in. She yanked her hand away with more force than necessary. Ignoring the foreign feeling of guilt for her abruptness, she stalked down to the corner. Fear and loneliness and foreboding had followed her like a shadow for years now but kindness and solidarity were entirely new and she didn't know how to react. Not now. Not with so much resting on her strength.

"Get Henry out of here," she repeated to Belle.

There was no time to reply, no time to do anything, before Regina turned round the corner, leaving Belle alone in the darkness. As much as she wanted to help defeat Cora, she'd promised to stay hidden until the right moment. And who was she to argue strategy with the person who knew their adversary better than anyone else?

* * *

"Sweetheart," said Cora in a honeyed voice.

Regina whipped around to face her mother, cursing herself for being so off guard, even knowing the risks. It wouldn't happen again. It couldn't. One false move and it was over.

"Where's my son?" she demanded.

"There will be time enough for that later," dismissed Cora "You and I have a lot of catching up to do first, do we not?"

"I want to see him," repeated Regina, glaring daggers at her mother.

"Enough."

"If you have harmed him…!"

"The boy is fine, Regina, for now," said Cora, dropping her sugared act with impatience.

"Do not threaten me!" warned Regina, her voice ice cold.

"Love is weakness. How many times must I tell you. Your love for that boy is going to get you killed. I'm doing you a favour."

Losing her temper, a weakness second only to love, she conjured a ball of roaring fire that would terrify anyone else and hurled it at the woman in front of her. The fire was transformed to ice as soon as Cora raised her hand and it smashed to smithereens on the wall just behind Regina's head.

"The next time you try something like that, I'll make you watch as I rip Henry's heart out like I did for that filthy stable boy you tried to run away with," threatened Cora.

This time, Regina was able to bring her rashness under control and instead dug her nails into her palm. God, she wanted nothing more than to strangle her mother. Blood no longer mattered. She had already taken Daniel from her life; there was no way she would allow her to take Henry too. Death was the only thing final enough to stop her. But until her son was safe, she was as powerless as she had been when her true love was slaughtered in front of her.

"Now, sweetheart, let us have that talk."

* * *

The footsteps faded and Belle released the breath she had been holding. Her terror had increased tenfold by Cora's maliciousness and every bone in her body told her that she had to get out of here now. Yet, Regina had given her plenty of opportunities and warned her of the imminent danger. Now, she relied on her, unable to fight back until her child was safe. And that was up to her.

_Come on, Belle, you've always dreamed of going on adventures. One task, that's all you have to do. One simple task._ She tried to mentally prepare herself as she took baby steps down the long hallway, the voices ahead of her determining her pace. The worst possible thing was if Cora caught her. Then they were all screwed. But it wasn't simple; far from it. Cora hadn't even mentioned where Henry was yet and probably had no intention of doing so.

Should she stay and follow mother and daughter, hoping that they would lead her to him, or should she leave them and search the building on her own? The latter seemed the wisest. It would at least lessen the risk of her capture.

* * *

"What do you want, mother?" asked Regina, deciding that even with the threat hanging over her head, she did not have to be polite.

"You banished me from my own kingdom. You used magic against me, your own mother," replied Cora, face contorted in quiet anger.

"I was sure that's what you always wanted for me. To learn magic."

"You insolent child! I gave up everything for us to get out of poverty, all for you, and you tried to kill me."

"You ripped Daniel's heart out right in front of me all so I could marry a king. For your own selfish reasons."

"For you, Regina. You were queen. And then you had to ruin everything."

"I never wanted to be a queen. I just wanted to be happy."

"Power is happiness. My childhood was spent scrubbing floors, Regina. I gave you a better life. I sacrificed everything."

"You sacrificed everything for yourself."

"Rumpelstiltskin. We made a deal."

"I don't care about your deals. Everyone has made them with him, everyone has suffered consequences. You are no different."

"Except I found a way out. He wanted you, Regina, when you were a baby. I saved you."

"No you didn't. He corrupted me anyway. All because you broke my heart."

"Don't you want revenge on him?"

"I've lived my life taking revenge on those who have wronged me. It doesn't help anything."

"That's where you are wrong, sweetheart. Revenge is everything. To watch your enemy lose everything like you did, to watch them suffer."

"We've talked now, mother. Now give me my son back."

"Where is the girl, Regina? Rumpelstiltskin's sweet lover?"

"I'm not going to help you."

"Tell me where she is. Join me. We will be unstoppable."

"Why would I join you? You've taken everything I loved. Nothing you say is going to change the fact that Daniel is dead!"

"Give me Belle and I'll give you Henry back."

"No. I will get my son back even if it means your death."

"You care too much about some girl who probably hates you just like everyone else. I can help you become strong again. Me, you and Henry. We can be a family."

"Go to hell."

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?" said Cora.

Regina felt her chest constrict as she saw Cora's hand curl into a fist. She sucked in air as her lungs burned, deprived of the basic need to breath. Her legs kicked out to find a target but her mother stood too far back, smiling. The familiar words of_ I'll behave_ danced on her tongue, the urge to speak them almost overpowering. But she wouldn't give her mother the satisfaction. _You are not the helpless little girl anymore, Regina. Fight back. Take control. _

The next thing she knew, her lungs were flooded with cool, clean air and her mother lay on the floor, a shallow cut on her temple from where she'd been thrown against the wall. It wasn't helping her road to redemption any, but Regina smiled with sick pleasure. She had done it. Her magic was just as strong.

"Goodbye, mother," she said to the limp body.

It was time to get her son back.

* * *

Belle traced the wall with her hand, trying to find something familiar as she walked. It was more for reassurance than anything else but it was a comfort and so she continued to do so. There was no sign of Henry and she felt like she'd walked the entire library multiple times. She'd also not seen or heard Regina and Cora. She wished she had a light to guide her way.

"Mom!"

The sudden voice startled Belle before she realised that it was the high-pitched shout of a child. She refrained from calling out her response and instead followed the persistent shouting. Down the corridor, left, left again, right. Finally, her fingers brushed the brass doorknob and she turned and pushed, bracing herself for what she would find.

Sitting on the floor, looking dazed, was a boy. It had to be Henry. Although she had never met him, she knew it right away. There was something special about him, something different from other children.

"Belle?" he questioned, surprised.

"How do you know my name?" asked Belle, curiously, forgetting their need to hurry.

"You're in the book."

"The book?"

"Yes, everyone is in the book. My mom cursed you. You didn't remember you were. Emma saved you all."

"Princess Emma, Snow White and Charming's daughter?"

"Yes. She's my mom. My real mom."

Belle felt her heart break inside for Regina. No wonder she had resorted to harsher methods to try and keep her child. Anyone would do the same.

"Wait, what are you doing here? Cora's dangerous."

"I came with Regina. She told me to get you out of here."

"But what about her? We can't just leave her here."

"Come on, Henry, we need to go."

She reached down and pulled him to his feet. He swayed dizzily before steadying himself using her arm. Then, acting a lot braver than she felt, she led them out of the door and back into the dark hallway, no idea what to do next or where an exit was.

Cora's scream of rage pierced the air in the library, as loud as a banshee. Nobody could fail to hear it and nobody could fail to fear it.


	8. Acceptance

A/N - I hope I didn't leave you waiting too long :) I'm going to Paris on Wednesday so depending on the amount of reviews, I might have another chapter up before then :D In this chapter, there is probably an equalish mix of action and emotional stuff. Hope you enjoy and please, please, please review XD 3

* * *

Regina froze, paralyzed. What had she done? Henry. She had to get him out of here. An angry Cora was even worse than a cold and emotionless one. She picked up her pace, power walking down the hallway and round the corner, refraining from calling out for her son. That would serve no-one.

Suddenly, she felt something collide with her back, causing her to stumble forwards a step. _What the hell_, she thought to herself before it slotted into place. A location spell, designed to indicate to the caster if there was anyone ahead. For crying out loud, could things get any worse?

"You know I don't approve of running, Regina," came her mother's reprimanding voice.

Regina spun around in a full circle to discover where she was before Cora raised her hand and she was sent flying into the storeroom door behind her, the impact enough to burst it inwards and cause her to crash into a bookshelf. She lay dazed on the floor, heavy books surrounding her as she felt a sharp throbbing in her back and head. There was nothing she wanted more than to lie there and succumb to the darkness that was threatening to engulf her. But she couldn't. Henry. She had to save him.

"Give me my son," said Regina, icily, shakily rising to her feet, pushing down the awful dizziness.

"Very good, Regina," purred Cora "You are the first person to get up and keep fighting after that little trick."

"Is that the best you can do," she spat before waving her hand in a zigzag motion in the air, ensnaring her mother in dull silver chains.

"Cockiness is unattractive, Regina."

The ex-Evil Queen turned away at the last moment as the chains shattered in a blinding blue flash. She barely had time to dodge the fireball that was sent hurtling to her head. The fall had tired her but she was still able to throw her hands forward, sending Cora into the air and into the wall, hard. She slumped against it, seemingly unconscious.

Cautiously, Regina stepped forward and knelt down beside her mother, about to check for a pulse. After all, the manipulative bitch of a woman was still her only living parent. She gasped when she felt her hand clamp down over her wrist, long nails digging into the delicate flesh.

"I thought you were better than that, daughter. Letting your guard down so easily…" she shook her head, mockingly, as she rose to her feet, grip still tight and painful.

"Your guard wasn't very helpful when I banished you from my land," countered Regina, realising that it probably wasn't very wise to antagonise her.

"That was your mistake. I'm more powerful than you could ever imagine!"

"What was that you said about cockiness?"

Regina wrenched her wrist free, trying to throw her mother back once more. But Cora was prepared and she pulled her hand down, a chandelier crashing down onto her head. She had no time to react before she was knocked out cold by the heavy metal and glass.

"You'll be getting brain damage soon, sweetheart," Cora all but cackled, waving her hand over her daughter, binding her with spindly silver enchanted thread, as strong as chains, before sending her to the main area of the library.

* * *

"Belle, this way," said Henry, pulling her towards the sider door.

"Quickly, Henry. I promised to get you out of here," ushered Belle, guiding him by the shoulders.

The boy of eleven ran for the door and pushed the handle down, a crestfallen look crossing his face when it refused to budge. Panic started to well up in Belle and she ran forward to help, applying brute force to try and open it. It was a wooden door, with no glass to smash. Damn.

"What are we going to do?" asked Henry, concerned that Cora would come for them any minute.

"Keep trying the door," ordered Belle, pulling out her phone.

"Who are you calling? Shouldn't we be trying to find another way out?"

"Rumplestiltskin. He'll help us."

As the number dialled, neither of them noticed the wispy pink smoke float away from the top of the door, heading to inform Cora of their attempted escape. Protection spells modified for evil were everywhere.

"Rumplestiltskin?" asked Belle, as she got through.

"Belle, thank god! You haven't called in over an hour! I was worried about you," he replied with a sigh of relief.

"We're at the library, Rumple," she began, her words tumbling from her mouth in a rush.

"Where's Regina? Did you find Henry?"

"It's Cora. I think something happened to Reg – we can't get out of the library, Rumple."

"What do you mean you can't get out?"

"She's locked the doors… What can I do?"

"Hang on, sweetheart. Just hang on. I'm coming to get you."

"We don't have time! Rumple, she's looking for us."

"I knew this was a bad idea," he said, worry lacing his voice "Listen, you don't fight back. Don't give her a reason to hurt-"

His instruction was cut off by a scream from Belle as the phone clattered to the ground and promptly smashed. She pushed Henry behind her, ignoring Rumple's warning. He was only a child after all.

Cora laughed at her feeble attempt and swept her out of the way, keeping her pinned to the wall with magic. To Belle's dismay, she approached Henry and grasped his chin in her hand. The boy wriggled but could not get free of the iron grip.

"Come, Henry. We shall go and visit your mother," chuckled Cora.

With a wave of her hand, she had transported them all to the main room where Regina lay bleeding and bound on the carpeted floor.

"I'll be back soon, Henry. The price for defiance will be paid… by them," said Cora, her voice echoing long after she'd teleported herself away.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin cursed in rage when the call was abruptly ended. Rage at Cora for being the malicious heartless bitch she'd turned into. Rage at Regina for dragging his sweet, innocent Belle into this. Rage at Belle herself for being so bloody stubborn. But most of all rage at himself for not going with her, not giving her any means of protection…

"I'm coming, sweetheart," he whispered.

He ducked behind the shop counter and produced a dark oak box set with a pulsing ruby. His secret weapon. A smirk that could only belong to the Dark One crossed his face before he forced it away. For Belle. She would not be thankful that he had turned to cruelty in the name of justice to save her. His Belle. So caring and selfless; too pure for such a dark and twisted world. Too pure for someone like him.

"I'm coming," he repeated, to reassure himself because no matter how hard he wished, she couldn't hear him.

Leaving his shop and locking up, he walked hastily down the main street of Storybrooke, cane in one hand clacking off the cobbled ground with each step and box clasped tightly to his chest as though his life depended on it. Which, he thought, probably did.

It was then, Rumple decided, that he was going to kill Cora for this. To protect Belle. But a small voice told him it was in revenge for his broken heart. True, his one true love was Belle. She made him a better person and made him want to be that person.. Cora had joined him in his spiral into darkness and encouraged it. Love and lust. Yet both had broken his heart with their leave just the same. One was self-inflicted and still returned, the other was caused by a void and a blackness even deeper than himself.

* * *

"Mom! Mom!" cried Henry, rushing over to the slowly regaining consciousness form lying in a crumpled heap.

Her dark hair was stuck together with sticky red blood, thankfully due to only a shallow, surface wound, Belle had reassured him. She looked terrifyingly pale which in turn caused her to look more fragile and vulnerable than he'd ever seen her before. It was at that moment that every cruel remark, every time he disowned her and shunned her love, every time he ran into Emma's arms, came rushing back to him. A tear dropped from his eye and landed on his mother's cheek.

"Henry…" she groaned, still half in the sweet darkness.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he apologised, winding his arms around her neck. Her hair smelt of apple and cinnamon, like always. So familiar and yet he realised that he hadn't appreciated it until now.

"Shhh, Henry…" Regina tried to sooth him, shuffling into a sitting position, her son still clinging monkey-like around her neck. She allowed herself a small smile. He was showing affection that he wasn't forced to. It gave her a burst of strength "I know… that I haven't always been the best mother. But I love you. I always have and I always will. You know that, don't you?"

"I know," he said, softly "I'm sorry that I never believed in you, mom."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I was so caught up in revenge and darkness that I forgot how much you needed me. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course."

This was what she had craved for the months since Emma had arrived. But now that she had it, she feared that her mother would just take it all away again in the blink of an eye. That brought her to her senses.

"Belle," she called to the woman who was half-heartedly flicking through books, clearly looking for something that could be helpful to them.

"Your head…" interrupted Belle.

"Is perfectly fine on the scale of things," finished Regina, matter-of-factly, ignoring the worrying pain where she was sure the skin had split with her fall.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get Henry out, Regina. Your mother locked the doors. I…"

"I was foolish to not have expected it. What matters now is getting out of here."

"Rumplestiltskin is on his way. Shouldn't we wait…?"

"That fills me with so much confidence," Regina drawled, sarcastically, thinking of her rocky history with her mentor "But even so, we can't afford to delay."

Henry, still at her side, seemed to notice the bindings for the first time and surged forward to untie them before she was able to stop him. He cried out in pain as the tender flesh of his fingers connected with them, drawing his hand back to show thin lines of red blisters.

"Oh god, Henry!" exclaimed Regina in terror, wishing desperately to hold him and heal the pain but unable to do so "I'M GOING TO MURDER HER!"

"Regina, are they burning you too?" asked Belle, tentatively, half fearing the answer.

"No," the older woman lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. There was a burning in her arms but not searing enough to cause any real damage to her. She was able to think clearly through it so it was not serious enough to warrant wasting more time "I'm fine, honestly."

Both Belle and especially Henry looked at her with doubt, clearly not believing her. Since when had her acting skills deteriorated so much, she wondered. No, no time for silly thoughts.

"I can unseal the doors for you. These binds are not strong enough to hold my magic," said Regina, slowly "However, you must hurry."

"What do you mean _you_? I'm not leaving you behind, mom," protested Henry.

"You must, Henry. These binds…"

"We'll manage, won't we, Belle?"

"Of course, Henry. Regina, we've come this far together. We are most definitely not leaving you alone to fend off your mother," continued Belle, decisively.

"I never thought you to be the stubborn type," said Regina with a half-smile "But… my bonds aren't the only things keeping me here."

"You mean revenge, don't you!" accused Henry, clearly disappointed in her.

"Henry, I…"

"You promised!"

"I'm not seeking revenge, Henry. I've changed," she tried to persuade him, his let down face breaking her heart "But I need to make sure my mother never comes after you again. Any of us."

"You don't need to. Let Rumplestiltskin deal with her," pleaded Henry.

"If I don't strike now, the whole town could be in danger. Ruby. Granny. Archie. My mother is poison and her venomous ways spread quickly," continued Regina "I should know…"

Belle was quite taken aback by the level of hatred Regina could show. Even though it was deserved, she didn't think she'd be strong enough to break all ties and even go as far as to kill her own mother or father to protect a town who all hated her. She'd severely underestimated Regina. They all had. She wasn't evil. Just led down dark paths. _By Rumple_, a voice sort of taunted her.

"Alright," agreed Belle, after several seconds of silent consideration.

"What? No!" objected Henry.

"Let your mother do what she had to do. Rumple will be here to help her soon. I have faith in him."

"Go, Henry, please. For me," begged Regina, wanting him safe for the impending magic fight. She'd never forgive herself if he was caught in the crossfire and hurt more than he was already. The image of his blistered fingers was enough to cause her pain. She'd already seen him almost die once.

Her son approached her and she leaned up and pressed a loving kiss to his temple, hoping that it was enough to keep him from harm until she could protect him again.

"I love you, Henry," she whispered.

"I love you, too, mom," he responded for the first time in what felt like an age for Regina "I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Absolutely. I promise."

And closing her tear-filled eyes, she concentrated until she felt the barriers snap and heard the door bang shut. When she looked up she was alone. Good, they had gotten out. Now all that was left was for her to ensure their safety and then join them. She'd gained too much to lose it all at the hands of her mother – _again_.


End file.
